The present invention relates to a cleaning device for avoiding dissipation of polluted air due to smoking, and more particularly to a cleaning device including a gas-collecting funnel for collecting polluted air due to smoking. A sucking device is used to suck the polluted air into a filtering device for purifying the air and avoiding dissipation of the polluted air. The cleaning device is applicable to public sites such as movie theater, bus, airplane, sport court, etc.
An air cleaner is used to purify and recycle the air. A conventional air cleaner is formed by an intake mechanism and a filtering device. However, such the air cleaner lacks a gas-collecting device so that in a public site, the conventional air cleaner fails to effectively avoid dissipation of the polluted air due to smoking. Therefore, in an open space, the air cleaner can hardly prevent the polluted air from dissipating and thus the health of other people can be hardly ensured.